The girl from holland
by Gnash8
Summary: This is about a girl from holland who can turn into water and control it with autism.


Alma had known for years she was different and not only because of her autism. asperger's syndrome to be percisly. But mainly because of her mutent powers as she was able to control and turn herself into water. She is a 16 year old girl from Holland with dark long brown hair and brown eyes she is about 1,67 mtr. She's very smart espessjulie with courses like math and science and such. She just went to a new school a view weeks ago because her old school was burned down to the ground by some stupit lame boys. That botherd her a bid cause that would mean going to a new school and change isn't quit something she likes. Besides she didn't have any friends than but at her new school it wasn't any better though. She'd rather avoid people didn't often talk to them and if she did talk to them it was either to ask a question or to awnser them only at home she was able to talk to her parents.

Just a day ago a bold man in a wheelchair and a girl with red hair offerd her to come to the institute in Amarica and she's going this afternoon. In her room Alma is busy paking her stuff , she's bringing her clothes and 7 dutch books. Now i should better get going she though as she grapped her suitcase with her stuff and went to the jett. She said goodbye to her parents , ik beloof dat ik naar jullie schrijf (meaning i promise i'll write you a letter) as she got in the jett and fell asleep because she didn't sleep that well last night and woke up when they got there. Look jean said this is where you wil be staying. It's huge Alma said while she looked the mansion over. Alma why don't you go and unpack your stuff Jean would you be so kind to show her where her room is. Sure come Alma i'll give you a tour through the mansion to. Oke alma said she's a bit nervous cause everything is different and she knows no one but it olso seems fun to live here. After a very long tour through the mansion she got to her new room to unpack her things but mostly to be alone for while.

Realy a lot had happend today she got to fly on a jett is now living in a big mansion and tomorrow she's going to her new school. Hmm i wonder what it's going to be like there with al those new kids and what is everyone going to say and what are the other children at the mansion going to say or ask what her name is where she comes from what her hobbies are , that kind of stuff. Well it's already 17:00 pm so i think i should come downstairs. Alright the stairs are outside the door on the left she though. She went down the stairs and ran into a girl with brown hair and a boy with blue fur pointy ears a tale and only 3 thik fingers at each hand. Hey Alma said to them while she looked them over and waited for one of them to say something. Hey you are like the new student here right i'm Kitty , and i am Kurt nice to meet you. And don't get fooled by my looks alright. I'm Alma nice to meet you to and i won't. Like what's your power. She moved a little with her arms nervously she was doing this for a little while. I can i … i can turn myself into water … and i can controle it as well. Wow realy Kurt said that sounds cool. Thank you Alma replied. Let's go to like the dinning room cause the food could be ready any second now.

While dinner they asked a lot of questions about her she olso told them she's autistic.

And now it's Monday and her first day at her new school. She's eating some bread while sitting on the left of a boy named Evan and across Kitty while thinking of this school she's now eating at.

It was starting to get a bit to noisey so she left.

Outside near a tree the brotherhood was standing. Todd and Fred where teasing Lance saying

kitty kitty kitty cat , Lance gets angry and yells at them. Pietro was rather just looking around he heard there was a new girl living at the institute and he wanted to have a talk with her maybe he could convince her to join the brotherhood. He saw a girl sitting al by herself. He has never seen her around maybe she's the new girl but wouldn't she than sit on the X-geek table. Oh well he cold give it a chanse he didn't have anything better to do anyway. Hey he said to girl eating her lunch. I've never seen you before are you new. Yes Alma said. My name is Pietro the boy with white hair said while he was shaking her hand after she had stared at it for a few seconds. I'm Alma the girl said now she was stareing at his nose. So why are you sitting al by yourself.

Because... it got to noisey inside she said while looking around her a bit nervous. Where were you sitting. On... the left side of Evan... and across Kitty. Yes this was the question he wanted awnserd this was the new girl who lives at the intitude. But he had to wonder why she was acting so nervous. She was looking in al directions and... talked..like...this. So you live at the institude don't you. She nodded. Why are you acting so nervous. ….. Because... i'm.. we'll i just am.

Than Evan came outside to skate a bit and saw Pietro talking to Alma. Evan was not happy about this what if he found out she is a mutent a very strong one two he would try to convince her to join the brotherhood instead and who knows what would happen if she did. PIETRO! he yelled while he ran at them. Pietro BACK OFF! Alma became very confused at this point why was Evan yelling at Pietro like that why did he told him to back off. She moved nervously to the left and to the right again and again while she looked confused at Evan. Alma come with me Evan said when he grapped her arm and pulled her with him that boy is from the brotherhood.

Alma stopped walking pulled her arm away sat down and put her hands on her ears closed her eyes and moved her feet around.

Daniels! Look at what your doing , i got her to talk to me now you got her to talk to no one Pietro said before he smirked at him. Pietro not now! Alma i'm sorry i kinda forgot about it i should not have yelled and i should not have grapped your arm. Alma seemed to calm down a bit at this and put her hands down but she was still moving het feet nervous. Um i got some things to do Pietro said befor he ran away at super speed since he did this he must have known Alma is a mutant even he would not be so stupid to just do that in frond of a none mutant. But Alma he is not a good boy he is mean and does bad things like stealing you should not hang out with him or even talk to him. But Alma said he... didn't.. seem that bad. Believe me he is. Well she thought í'll find out if he is that bad myself


End file.
